


Cobalt Dreams

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Now that Estinien knows what's under Fyris' veil, the fantaisies won't leave him alone.





	Cobalt Dreams

Ever since he'd discovered her face, Estinien had found himself to be fixated on her. The shape of her nose, the curve of her plump lips, even the eye he already knew seemed to shine brighter now. But the detail that was driving him absolutely crazy was the blue pigment she wore on her lips, obviously for her own enjoyment alone. Ever since he'd seen those cobalt lips, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about them. How would they taste? Would her lipstick smudge? Would she leave marks all over his body? Oh gods please, please make it so she'd cover him in it!

He wanted his lips stained blue, wanted to struggle to get the color off his clothes, his torso covered in cobalt streaks. 

In his wildest fantasies, he always imagined her walk around with the indent of his teeth on her white neck, bare for all to see she was his. But now, now he would only think of his own lips stained blue, by so many kisses it wouldn't wear off. He came to realize the extent of his fetish, and truly did he hope it would be fine by her. 

The fantasies kept him awake at night. As long as he was only sharing Alphinaud's tent, with plenty of personal space, it was manageable. But the first night spent pressed against her body had been torture. The idea of lifting her veil to see her lips again haunted him. Yet he had to respect her privacy. 

It took him a while to work enough backbone to ask her if she would let go of the veil at night, when it was only the two of them chatting by the fire. She'd agreed, on the condition that he dropped the helmet as well. A sacrifice he was more than happy to make. That night, she'd sat by his side and pressed herself against him. He'd wrapped an arm around her tiny form, and the two had spent the evening in silence, taking in each other's presence.

"I wish this journey would never end," she had hummed against his chest.

He hadn't said anything, but he felt the same way. Just a few days before, all he could think about was Nidhogg, his hatred, and his need for revenge. But now that he had Fyris in his arms, he felt almost... Peaceful.

He knew where this journey was heading, and that after they completed their task, there would be no more reason for them to be together. Yet he hoped they would find a new common goal.


End file.
